Love is Such
by Chiel
Summary: [ThirtyThemes] Ten: If she was there, well… he’d look like a creep. [EdRiza]
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer;** I don't claim ownership of the characters in here, blah, blah, blah. This is entirely fan-based, etcetera, etcetera.

---

**1. Encounter**

Edward sat on a cold metal bench, golden eyes wandering around the large mall, not really focusing on anything at all. Al took up the seat next to him, humming as he went through the bag of stuff he'd just bought. It was obvious Edward himself did not feel like being in the crowded shopping center, what with all the bodies packed so tightly together and all the pushing and shoving. Gah. It was a nightmare. Yet Alphonse loved the tight collection of people, flowing so smoothly with each other somehow.

Riza brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, keeping it out of her face as she walked through the same mall as the Elric brothers. She wasn't in a hurry, nor was she taking her time. Riza had her own pace, a kind of brisk walk that she kept herself at, whether at work or otherwise. As she wove through the bodies she found herself heading towards a pair of blondes**1**, slightly recognizing the one closest to her.

Edward was moping as he kept away from the collection of kitty paraphernalia his brother had purchased, and was now fawning over. He turned his head and spotted Riza, who was watching him with a curious look, until she realised who it was.

Hawkeye nodded politely at him, and gave Edward a little smile. Ed returned it, blushing slightly at the sudden attention. Then Riza was gone, eaten up by the crowd again.

Though neither would forget that brief encounter.

---

**A/N;** First of my EdxRiza 30 themes drabble collection.

And just as a note, this may contain spoilers, and such. And the relationship may be a friendship hinting at more, or could be quite into-it. XD There's no time-line, so I'll mix things around. I'm just that annoying.

Reviewers, have some cookies.

-Leaves tray of cookies out-

**1** Alphonse is human again. Joy! D


	2. Admiration

**2. Admiration**.

Admiration is a two-way street. You need someone to admire you, and you need to have done something to be admirable for.

Edward had always admired one Riza Hawkeye. It was the way she could seem to keep her cool, and be brave when Edward himself would have been cowering in fear, though would never admit that. She was in the Ishbalan war too, though no one seemed to recognize her as a war hero. She was a woman, how many skilled women were in the military? Excluding the massive population of stupid secretaries who wouldn't know the business end of a gun if their lives depended upon it. There was a list he couldn't complete in it's entirety in just one sitting, but he admired her for being the only person to shoot at one Colonel, without being burnt to a crisp. Only Edward wishes he had the same ability.

And Riza returned that favour. She admired the youngest person to be accepted into the military, and to become a State Alchemist. Riza had never really understood the whole, magic circle drawing amazement that was alchemy, but it did work in a battle, as a certain alchemist had proven several times. Edward tried to keep up good appearances, even though the general population hated him anyway, or tried their best to. How could you hate someone who would gladly save you? It was stupid, but that was the public for you. At least he had the spirit. In Riza's line of work she just let herself fit into the mould they wanted, but Edward broke that. Or didn't fit. Either way, he always made her smile.

---

**A/N;** -Dancing- Some humour in this one. Poor Edo doesn't fit the mould.

Pleash review people. I'll pump these out as quickly as I can if I get a good response.


	3. Unrequited Love

**3. Unrequited Love**

Edward sighed heavily, stealing a chair and dragging its wooden legs along the floor, much to Riza's dismay. Said lieutenant rolled her eyes, though the younger blonde didn't really notice. The rest of the room had gone to lunch break, but Riza had stayed behind with Edward. He wasn't sure she even ate. At times, he didn't know if she had a life outside of paperwork.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked slowly, after watching the pen run across the paper for a while.

"Work, Edward," The pen stopped as Hawkeye replied, "Why?"

"Just asking…," Ed sighed, and picked up a book resting under a pile of paperwork, flicking it over to read the blurb. Besides, the cover, from what he'd seen it that second, had scared him. It looked like ghosts making-out (He later noticed it was two 'dream' people) Ed read most of it aloud, "… Amazingly pretty…. Popular… Every girl wants him?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why are you reading my book?"

"It's interesting. A heart-wrenching tale of unrequited love?" Edward blinked. This was overly dramatic for a book, "So, they're both amazingly lovely but they can't have each other?"

"Nope, they can. But he doesn't like her back," Riza replied, still filling out papers.

"… So… Wait, what?" Ed frowned thoughtfully, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Unrequited love," Riza sighed, noticing Edward didn't really understand, "Unrequited, as in… not returned?" 

"Oh… That makes more sense. Well, more than it did a minute ago," He obviously didn't get it, and just nodded. He hadn't attended school for the full expectancy, and only learnt out of alchemy books. They didn't have over-the-top romance novels.

"Okay. How about this. Say you like… Tracey," The pen lay discarded with the paperwork, as Riza tried explaining.

"Eww… She's ugly."

"Fine. Nicole?"

"Pass."

"Christ, Edward… Lucy?"

"Slut," Ed muttered under his breath, disguising it with a cough.

"Well, what female _don't_ you have a problem with?" Riza replied, exasperated.

"…. You?" He asked, thoughtfully, then blushed.

At this Riza just blinked and paused. She thought it would be wise of her to point out that that defeats the purpose of unrequited, considering she liked Edward too, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't get it anyway.

"… I'm going to lunch…," Riza instead replied, standing up and heading outside.

---

**A/N;** XD Silly Edo. Thanks to my reviewers, by the way. Many internet cookies are heading to you now!


	4. First Kiss

**4. First Kiss**

You'd expect a first kiss to be somewhat romantic. Maybe in one of those amazingly stunning candle lit dinner settings, where everything is so formal. And the world would just fall away, as the couple just flowed into each other, like water. Then again, the pair involved were hardly romantic around each other.

Or maybe they'd opt for a quick peck in the cinemas, that somehow lengthened, because movies did go an awful long time. The only problem with that was that movies didn't exactly _exist_ in Amestris, so mentioning that would've had the couple staring at you as if you'd grown another head.

Make that theatre, for the purposes of this story. Would they even visit a theatre?

I doubt it.

So their slightly romantic first kiss decided to take place in a rather quiet setting, one both of them enjoyed. It was that blanket of silence that they loved, how thick yet thin, heavy yet light it could be, all at the same time. How it would just envelope you until the magic of fantasy and imagination replaced reality with a fairy tale only you knew of.

Edward led the Lieutenant through the long shelves, all practically identical, as they made their way through the library.

"Where are we going, Edward?" Riza asked, slightly above the whisper.

"Just… somewhere," He muttered in return, pausing, then taking a sharp left, throwing his pursuer off balance. Edward had led her to a small corner of books, there were no seats, just stacks and stacks of literature on the floors and in the shelves. Riza guessed it was Ed's primary hideout, when paperwork was due and he knew he'd spontaneously combust should he go to the office empty handed. Riza bobbed down beside the younger blonde, watching him rummage through books until the reached something at the back, the Holy Grail he'd come for.

"Here," He smiled, pulling himself out of the pile, looking slightly disheveled.

It was a small book, and Hawkeye immediately noticed it was the sequel to one she'd been reading the other day, "You… you found this?"

"Yep," Edward blushed a little, "You said you wanted to see what happened, so…"

"Well, I love it," Riza practically beamed, "Thankyou," She added, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Ed's cheek, whose blush intensified. Seeing the sudden embarrassment, Riza herself found herself blushing too, clutching the book tightly.

"I suppose I better get back now," She said, after an awkward silence - the silence she disliked - standing up and turning to leave.

"Riza?" Ed asked, grabbing her hand, "Wait."

"Huh?" The older blonde asked, turning. Edward held her hand, fingers tangling in her own, and kissed her softly on the lips as she turned. So what, he'd never _actually _kissed anyone before. At least he had the courage. Riza returned the gesture, trying not to concentrate too hard. She felt her head falling to the right, as was almost a human nature in the intimate action, sighing into the warmth. It wasn't those overly passionate kisses, and you wouldn't expect that from them. Neither were that experienced in relationships, considering, but the kiss sufficed for them.

And if they enjoyed their first kiss, it didn't really matter, did it?

---

**A/N;** Awwww… 3 Enjoy, my loyal reviewers and readers alike. I love you all!

-Sets out brownies-

Oh, the book referred to in the story would be the one mentioned in chapter three. XD


	5. Automail

**5. Automail**

Riza entered the office, kicking the door closed behind her, considering her hands were full of paperwork. Edward sat in his seat, staring angrily at the rest of the occupants of the room, currently around Roy's desk laughing. Hawkeye moved her hand to the butt of her gun.

"Okay, what's happened?" She asked firmly, putting the work on her desk and removing the gun from it's holster.

"Nothing Lieutenant," Roy chimed in pleasantly, trying not to laugh as he spoke, but burst out laughing again when he'd finished.

"Edward?" Riza asked, turning to the boy who was still glaring daggers at the room's occupants.

"They're sticking stuff to my automail," He replied, pouting.

"Like what? I've warned the Colonel about those 'Kick Me' signs already…"

"Magnets," Ed muttered, and everyone burst out in laughter.

Everyone except Hawkeye, who raised an eyebrow, "That's not nice. You guys can do Edward's paperwork."

A chorus of 'Awws' and one 'Dammit' followed.

"But Lieutenant, it's funny," Havoc whined, cigarette drooping in his mouth.

"I'm sure it is, Havoc. You know what else is funny?"

"What?" He asked, the others now interested. Jean was going to either get totally told by Hawkeye, or shot at. Or both. The bet's were mentally down, pity they didn't have a chance to make them.

"You can't get a girl, now, can you?" Riza asked, leaning of Edward's desk and kissing him on the cheek, "But Edward can. So take your magnets elsewhere."

Ed let pride overtake embarrassment, and smirked knowingly down at Havoc, who's mouth had dropped, along with everyone else's. Then he felt the Lieutenant smack him across the face - softly, but it was still a shock.

"And don't you go getting too cocky either."

---

**A/N;** I'll admit it, I had no idea what to do for this. It just kind of… happened. I like this one, myself. .

Oh, and magnets now existed in Amestris. Creative license, people.


	6. The First Time

**6. The First Time**

Riza could see the tears in her eyes, as she tried to hold all the pain in. She was only young, too young to deal with this, and wasn't coping too well. Hawkeye was there strictly on business, with Mustang, whom had come to find some new talent for the military. Riza knew she shouldn't be giving into this young, confused girl, but she couldn't help it. It just made her melt, seeing someone in such a state.

"Please… Tell Edward to wake up," Winry sobbed, looking up at Riza, "Please…"

How could you say no to a little girl? A little girl why'd lost her only friends, who didn't even understand what had happened.

"I'll try," Riza comforted, turning on her heel in military fashion, heading into the room containing a young Edward, currently comatose, or a state close to it. She took the cold seat next to the bed, and played with her hands awkwardly, until she placed it in his numb, lifeless hands.

"Uhm… Edward… I don't really know you, and you don't know me either, so I guess I better get the ball rolling. In a friendship sense, I suppose. I'm Riza, pleased to meet you," She smiled briefly, "But… Well, you see, your friend… Winry, was it? Yes, Winry. She asked me to come in and see you. She wants you to wake up, she really does. She wants you to be okay, and your brother. Roy needs you awake too. He needs to talk to you more… I know you probably hate him - and me, for that matter, but he's trying, and I'm trying, and we're all trying. We just want to help you out," Riza added, re-calling the boy's brief conversation with Mustang before he fell into unconsciousness, "I hope you can hear me, because you need to wake up… I don't want you to give up on us, I really don't. I haven't spoken to you, but I can't just let you give up…," Her eyes were clouded with tears, and she didn't notice the younger blonde shift, "Just, try… for us…"

It was clear then that Hawkeye had another person to protect in her life.

---

**A/N;** Okay. Awful, ne? I promise you'll get a better one tomorrow! I rushed to get this up, so you guys have something to read. D

I bet seeing the title made you guys think a little dirtier, eh? XD


	7. Trip

**7. Trip**

"Well, why don't you take a holiday or something? You work too much," Edward sighed, leaning against Riza's desk. She was still working, despite the fact that everyone had left for lunch a while ago. There was just no winning with her, it was always about the work.

"If I take a holiday no work gets done. Then I have more when I return. There's no point, I've told you before," Riza spared him a tired glance, before returning to the document in her hands. She would gladly take his advice if she knew the others could manage without her. Of course, they couldn't.

"I thought Colonel's were _meant _to work."

"They are. I got the one that doesn't."

"Just leave, you can hire someone to replace you, right?" Edward gave up, sighing again heavier. Riza was working herself too hard, and he couldn't come in and help for the next week or two, considering he'd been down in Risembool. After Al had decided to stay there, it was Ed making the monthly trips down to visit. Of course, this was a longer one, because Winry had mentioned something on the phone about new automail. And the girl, not wanting her subjects to look out-of-date, decided to force him down for a visit. Force being the key word.

"I can, but they won't do my job good enough. Just go, you'll miss your train," Hawkeye prodded, poking her companion out the door as she left for lunch. There were many more things to sign, and she hadn't even started on them. Her hunger just took over, it was nature, and even the horrid food from the canteen couldn't throw her off eating.

"Good point," Edward kissed Riza quickly on the cheek before heading off down the hall to collect his bags, then catch the train. He always managed to fall behind schedule, always.

---

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Came a voice from the door, causing everyone to look up, pleased at the distraction. The person who'd just spoken saluted, and Riza returned it.

"Yes?" She asked, in clipped, formal tones.

"This is for you," The man handed her a small envelope, which Riza opened quickly.

"I'll be replacing you, as the leave is compulsory," The person, a First Lieutenant too, added.

Riza didn't have too much time to think about anything, as the occupants of the room, relieved that their slave-driver was leaving, shoved her out the door.

They didn't know the replacement was going to be just as bad.

---

Riza rested her head against the cool glass, the only thing that seemed real at the moment, ignoring the passing scenery.

He'd forced leave on her.

Damn him.

She opened the whole envelope again, which had been folded neatly, and dumped its contents on a small, flimsy, train table.

The stub of her train ticket lay there, ripped by the guard to certify she had, in fact, bought her ticket. There was a small note from some higher-up informing her that she'd been given compulsory leave. And then there was another note, with instructions on how Riza could get to the Rockbell residency.

Riza smirked to herself as the food trolley came past, dishing up things that looked so much better than that of the military cafeteria. She couldn't really stay mad at Edward for organising that.

Besides, he'd requested her position be filled by the strictest person available.

She was going to enjoy this trip.

---

**A/N;** ;; Please don't hate me for not posting… In like… Forever. But I was busy, and didn't have an idea for this one for a while…

I love all my reviewers too, keep up the great work!


	8. Straightbacked

**8. Straight-backed**

That's how she always was, Edward mused, staring at his pen. Said object was sitting on the desk, not moving or doing anything really eye-grabbing, but he'd look strange staring at Riza across the room. Not that anyone would care, but she'd probably be put off by it.

She was always trying, trying so hard. For what? Ed wished he knew why the strict, formal Riza Hawkeye was as she was. He doubted she was born that way (Though anything was possible), and she wasn't like that out of work. He was determined to find out what _exactly_ made the Lieutenant so… Hawkeye-like.

He could go to outside sources, like Havoc or someone. But with Jean it'd be another bet, another stupid gamble. Edward would lose, and the money he'd bet with would be from his budget. That would lead to him being burnt, yelled at, insulted or all of the above, by a Colonel who didn't do his own job at the best times.

Edward reasoned it was because of her protecting kind of job goal thing. He was totally clueless to how the Mustang-Hawkeye set-up came to be, but he knew she was protecting him. Probably because Roy couldn't protect himself, Edward remained sure that the man would blow himself up one day. Then there was the fact that she shot at her protectee every day. Didn't that defeat the purpose of protecting someone in the first place?

Or maybe it's a tough-love theory? Either way, Lieutenant Hawkeye was always the only one to salute properly, unless it was the Fuhrer, the only one to be respectful almost all of the time. She could maintain that calm mask, even when all hell broke lose. She was the one who'd fire the bullet that saved a life, always knew what to do and when. But _how_ did he do it? Edward could list everything about her, but not explain it.

Moaning, Edward returned to his work.

It wasn't worth going into Riza's personality.

It was much deeper than you thought.

---

**A/N;** Just random musings of Edward on one straight-backed Riza.


	9. Like Younger Brother

**9. Like Younger Brother**

As much as Edward tried to deny it, Riza always thought he was like Alphonse. Not totally alike, but they had strong similarities. Like when you comment on a child looking like their mother - they always deny it. Now, there were all those personality traits that they had in common, but there was one thing that Edward would deny if it was mentioned, and now you all get the chance to read it.

It was just after work had ended, and Riza was headed home quite pointedly. Above her head the skies rumbled angrily, dark clouds blocking out the light - and it wasn't even late yet. She rounded the corner to her house when it finally began to rain, not steady, as expected, but a sudden gush from above. She sheltered herself under the eaves of buildings, until she managed to open the door to her apartment block. She shivered slightly in the empty, cool hall, but soon advanced up the stairs, reasoning it would be warmer up there. Black Hayate was, as usual, awaiting her return, which he heralded with excited yipping and running around in circles. Riza chuckled, and stooped to pet his head lovingly, before taking of her jacket and lighting a small fire. She stretched out on her couch, Hayate jumping up to join her. The young dog curled up into a ball, and Riza just lay and watched the fire for a while. She was tired, and hungry, but just laying there was so inviting. Until there was a loud knocking on the door. She considered letting the person keep going, but they probably knew she was there. She shoved the dog from his position, and yawned, heading towards the door. Who would visit her at this time of night anyway?

"Edward?" Riza asked blearily, still half-asleep, "Why are you here?"

"Uh… puppy?" He asked, holding up a small, brown dog, "I just naturally assumed you had dog food, and besides, it's cold outside," Ed added, pushing through into the warm living room. Riza just nodded, and shut the door behind him.

"Why do you have a puppy?" Riza asked later, seating herself at the kitchen table. Edward had begun rummaging through her cupboards, and the small bundle of wet fur was shaking on the table.

"… No reason," The blonde faltered in his search, but set off again, having noticed a bag filled with tins of dog food.

"Come on, tell me," Riza asked, watching Edward blush as he took Hayate's bowl and filled it. The owner of the bowl whined as he noted the food was not his.

"Well, it's cold outside. And the dog was cold. And I was cold."

"Awww, you took in a stray. That's sweet of you, isn't it?"

"It is not. I'm practically contradicting myself here. If Al found out we'd be a cat haven by tomorrow," Edward moaned distractedly, sitting down to watch the puppy eat.

"I still think it's sweet. And you say you're not like Alphonse at all," Riza sighed, petting the puppy lightly.

"I am not. I'm so much better."

---

**A/N;** Bleh. I didn't know what to do for this one. And I was technically on hiatus. So here you go peeps. Enjoy.


	10. The Neighbour

**10. The Neighbour**

He was the new neighbour. Edward had finally left the shoddy military dorms, in search of greener pastures. He found what he wanted in a small house, ten minutes walk from Central Headquarters. It wasn't expensive, which was a bonus, considering he sucked at saving money. The moving day was pretty casual, considering he had very few moveable possessions - he spent most of the day buying new things. He soon settled into a routine, one that was quite interesting.

Over the course of a day or two he'd spotted, living just across the road from him, a dog. One that looked suspiciously like Lieutenant Hawkeye's, though he didn't say anything.

It was a warm morning, and Edward was unable to stay in bed. He had an hour left on his alarm clock, which he normally would've killed for. Instead he got an early start. It was just on six when he went outside to grab the newspaper and check his mail. He looked up, and caught a glimpse of his blonde co-worked feeding the dog. So, Edward _was_ right. He must've been watching her for a while, because when she turned to go back inside, Riza too paused. Recognition dawned, and she offered him a small smile before return indoors.

Now, Edward knew Riza quite well. She was a woman of routine. Or so it seemed. He had a plan. He would convince himself to give up precious sleeping time in order to come out at the same time. If she was there, well… he'd look like a creep.

At the crack of dawn the next day, Ed forced himself up. The rational part of his mind didn't try to keep him in bed, because his interest was piqued, and there was little to settle that. Besides, somewhere inside, there was a little person laughing at him for liking her.

He ventured outside, kicking the newspaper onto the curb so he could go closer. Again, Riza was there, though her back was to him. When she turned, Edward too turned, trying not to look like a scary stalker-pervert kind of person. He fled back to the safety of his home, getting ready for a pointless day of work.

And so it became a silent ritual. Neither spoke of it at work. It was never brought up in conversation; it was as though it didn't exist. To anyone else it would've been but a friendly coincidence, but to them it was their tradition.

A tradition borne from real estate.

---

**A/N;** I dislike the last line. My friend suggested it, and it was the best thing I could put in. Enjoy people. This came out so quickly because of the feedback on Like Younger Brother.


End file.
